


Christmas On The Isles

by Stello



Category: The Owl House, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/F, Feel-good, First Kiss, Holidays, Lumity, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stello/pseuds/Stello
Summary: It's December 23rd and Luz decides to have all her friends over for a Christmas Sleepover! Willow, Gus, and Amity are more than happy to stay at The Owl House, but, what is "Krismus"? The only other person besides Luz who has an understanding of Christmas is Eda, but she has never celebrated it. It's gonna be one big ol' party up in The Owl House this Winter! (This takes place a few months after the events of Young Blood, Old Souls, so Luz is still stuck on the BI. And I know that there is the picture of Willow and her dads celebrating a Christmas-like event from Understanding Willow, so we are just going to pretend that doesn't exist lol) This is just supposed to be a cute little feel-good story, so I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Christmas On The Isles

Luz woke up the morning before Christmas Eve, with a brilliant idea. Well, “woke up with it” isn’t exactly accurate. She knew Christmas was coming, and she was getting more homesick as the months passed, especially with the big holiday coming up. She was thinking of a way to lift her spirits when it came to her. She could invite her friends over to celebrate, or even better, have a sleepover with them! There was only one problem with that: Luz didn’t know if they even celebrated Christmas on the Boiling Isles. So she went downstairs, finding Eda and Lilith studying an ancient-looking book, most likely trying to find more glyphs. 

“Good morning Bad Girlz!” Luz said cheerfully. 

“Oh hey kid.” Eda glanced at her for a second, then went back to looking at the book.

“Hello Luz.” Lilith smiled at her. 

“So, any new findings?” Luz walked over to the side of them, skimming through the page that they were on. It was something about illusions. 

“No, unfortunately. We’ve kind of been in a slump this past month, so nothing new today.” Eda said, looking a little disappointed. 

“Well, there are still a lot of books left for us to read in the Library, I’m sure we will find something new soon.” Lilith said. She was always excited when they cracked open a new book from the Library because she really enjoyed when they discovered a new glyph. Eda was the one who usually made the finding, so when it occasionally happened to be her, she would be filled with pride.

“So Eda, I was wondering. Do you guys celebrate Christmas here?” Luz would be happy with either answer, because a “yes” would mean that it would be a breeze getting to all the festivities, or, a “no” would mean that Luz would be able to share all her holiday knowledge with the gang.

“Christmas?....Oh! Christmas! That’s a no, but I know what you’re talking about! It’s that holiday where you put up a giant tree in your house and some old guy breaks in, but instead of stealing from you he gives you stuff, right?!” Eda exclaimed.

“What? No! Well, yes, but when you put it like that it sounds weird.” Luz found her remark kind of funny, of course Eda would say something like that.

“You humans are strange.” Lilith chuckled.

“Well don’t look at me, I didn’t make Christmas. And it’s not strange at all! It’s actually a really fun holiday. It’s more than just giant trees and anti-burglaries. It’s about spending time with others, doing fun activities, giving gifts, eating good food. It’s the memories that make it special.” That was the reason that Luz loved Christmas so much, and she knew this one would be different, but also special, because it would be spent at her home-away-from-home.

“Why did you ask me about Christmas anyways?” Eda raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Luz dragged out the “well”. “If you must know, I was wondering if maybe Willow, Gus, and Amity could stay over tomorrow night, and now that you’ve confirmed they have no idea what Christmas is, maybe Gus does though, I can share all my holiday knowledge with them!”

“Hold on, I still haven’t said yes yet.” she crossed her arms.

“ _Yet_? So that’s a yes then?” Luz asked with hopeful eyes.

“Fine, your little buddies can stay the night.” She looked at Lilith who smiled back.

“I like those children, they are good kids. Have fun with your Christmas thing, Luz.”

“Thanks Lily, you know I will. And you’re invited too!” Luz exclaimed “I’m going to tell the three of them at school, hopefully they can all make it. Thank you so much Eda, you’re the best!” 

  
  
  


Luz got ready for school, and the sleepover was the only thing she could think about. She was so excited to hear their reactions, and laugh about it afterwards. She had a bunch of things planned. In time, though. Christmas could not come any slower. 

When Luz got to school, Willow and Gus were already waiting at their usual spot. Willow was showing Gus something on her scroll. Luz could see them both laughing as she approached.

“Hey guys! Watcha’ looking at?” She shot them some finger guns.

“Oh hey Luz! Willow was just showing me this prank video, it’s really funny!”

“Yeah! Here look!” Willow turned the scroll towards Luz. The video started off with this guy drawing spell circles around his hands, and then he turned into an abomination. Then he hid inside a trash can, and a girl walked towards the trash can, and he jumped out at her. 

“I love these videos so much!” Willow giggled. She poofed her scroll away. “Anyways, how are you doing today?”

“Actually, I have something I want to tell you guys. Oh! Also, do you know where Amity is?" Luz asked. "It’s something I want to tell the three of you.”

“Yeah, we saw her like ten minutes ago, she’s probably at her locker.” Gus replied. 

“Perfect! I’ll go get her, brb my fam!” Luz waved as she went inside the school. She turned the corner and found her crush grabbing books from her locker. 

“Hey Amity!” She said with a smile, blush rising to her cheeks.

“Oh! Luz! Hey!” Amity smiled back, also turning a bit red. 

“So, there’s this thing that I need you for, well it’s something that I want to tell you.” Amity looked a little surprised at those words. “Can you come with me outside?” Luz asked.

“Of course! I would literally do anything for you!-I mean, you know what I mean.” Amity only turned redder. Luz smirked.

“Yeah, I catch your drift.” She tried to look cool, but she was unaware she looked like a total dork.

“My drift?” Amity questioned.

“It’s a human thing. Anyways, let’s go, Willow and Gus are waiting.” They headed out together, and the others looked excited to hear what Luz was going to say.

“Alright, so, have any of you ever heard of Christmas before?” Luz was so excited. 

“‘Krismus?’ I have no idea what you’re talking about Luz.” Willow looked at the others, and they all had the same expression on their faces. 

“Ok, ok. So Christmas is this amazing holiday where you give each other gifts, you decorate your house with lights and a big tree, you eat good food, and Santa brings you something special, only if you’re good. If not, you get coal in your stocking.” Luz beamed with human pride. 

“First of all, who is Santa and what is a stocking?” Gus laughed.

“Yeah, this holiday seems strange.” Amity said.

Luz laughed. “Hey, I don’t make the rules. And Santa Claus is the man in red who brings all the children presents for being good. And a stocking is this big sock that you hang on your wall, you’re supposed to put presents in it. And you put the main presents under the Christmas tree. Here, let me show you some pictures.” She pulled out her phone and showed them some pictures of herself and her mom, a picture of her house decked out in Christmas lights, and a picture of the tree.

“Why are you wearing that hat?” Gus asked. “Also, it’s very weird how you keep a tree inside your house.”

“No it’s not! The purpose is to decorate. And also, it’s a Santa hat, everyone wears one for Christmas, to show their spirit.” 

“So anyways, why did you decide to bring up this ‘Krismus’ with us?” Willow asked.

“The reason I’m telling you all about this is because I was wondering if you would be up for a Christmas sleepover. And before you say no, I want to say that it’s going to be so amazing, we’re going to do all these Christmas activities. It’ll be so fun, and you’ll get a taste of human fun. So, what do you say?” Luz bit her lip. 

“Yeah, I can totally make it tomorrow night!” Willow exclaimed.

“Same here! It sounds like it’ll be so much fun.” Gus said.

“So, what about you Amity?” _I really hope she says yes._

Amity looked at the others and then at Luz. “Of course I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” she smiled.

“Yes! I’m so excited for this. Oh! Ok, so first. I’m going to write your names down, and shuffle the pieces. It’s for our Secret Santa.” She tore off the names from the paper.

“Uh, Secret Santa?” Amity asked.

“Just trust me. Ok, so I need to shuffle the names.” She took off her cowl and put the names in the hood and mixed them up. “Ok, Amity, pick one of the names, and don’t say who you get!”

“Ok.” Amity put her hand in the cowl and she grabbed one of the scraps, and she pulled it close.

“Alright, you go next Gus.” Luz held the cowl out to him.

“This is pretty exciting!” He mixed his hand for a little bit, then took his scrap.

“Yay! Now finally we have the incredible Willow!” She said with a funny accent.  
  


“Haha, why thank you, amazing Luz!” She grabbed a name, and then there was one scrap left.

“I’m excited to see who I get!” Luz took out the last name. _Willow. Nice!._ “Alright, now that that’s settled, I want you to get a gift for this person. Bring it tomorrow, don’t say who it’s for, I’ll tell you when it’s time for us to give the gifts.” Then the first bell rang, they had ten minutes left.

“Alright, nice! Well, I have to get to class. See you all later!” Willow waved and headed off.

“Yeah, same. See you!” Gus left as well. “Hey Willow, wait up!” 

  
  


That left just Luz and Amity.

  
  


“So, Miss Blight, I will see you later. I’m so excited you’re coming to the party!” She hugged Amity, and they both turned a little red again.

“I am too.” She smiled and hugged Luz tighter, not wanting to let go. 

  
  


They all were ecstatic the rest of that day.


End file.
